Listen to Your Heart
by BlueDragonIsAwesome
Summary: 100 drabbles for Kid and Maka. Enjoy!


**Author's Notes: 100 drabbles for your KidxMaka enjoyment!**

** If you want to say something about a specific passage just review and put the # of the drabble...  
><strong>

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>_**Fake**_

_Oh, Soul… I'm so sorry. _Maka thought as she leaned against the nurse's door. _What if he never wakes up?_ She clenched her fist as she heard something move. Maka quickly looked to the side to see if someone was hiding; she didn't notice anything at first, until she saw something shift in the shadows. "Who's there?" She demanded boldly as she quickly wiped her tears. The figure moved out into the light and walked toward her. "What're you doing here?" Kid didn't slow, instead quickening his pace. Before she could object, he had wrapped his arms around her. _I know you're hurt… You can't fool me._

**2. **_**Pencil**_

_The symmetry! _Kid glared at his work sheet. He couldn't get the K in 'Kid' right and it was making him really mad. In his anger, he pressed his pencil harder on the paper and caused it to break. _Oh no! I must fix it immediately! _He looked around helplessly and his gaze fell on Maka who had already finished. _My goddess… _He pulled himself up and strolled toward Maka. Once at her desk, he leaned to the side so he was in her line of vision. She looked up from her book and blushed, "What is it?" "Can I borrow your pencil?" He pointed to it. "Of course," she smiled at him. "Thank you."

**3. **_**Misplaced**_

"Where could it be?" Maka panicked as she pushed her books away. After five minutes of running around her room, she sprinted out of the door of her apartment. She ended up going back to the DWMA's library where she continued her search. "No one can find that confession…" She blushed from embarrassment. As she hurried to another shelf she saw Kid smiling smugly at the entrance of the room. She momentarily stopped and stared. He pulled a little piece of paper out just enough to show her as she glanced downward. She then blushed madly, "How did you get that?" "I found it on the floor in the classroom," he began, "And I love you too."

**4. **_**Frightened **_

Kid yelled incoherently as blood was splattering everywhere. Gun shots were heard one after the other as blood streaked his face. He growled as silence followed. The monster then jumped out of the darkness toward the shinigami. Maka was about to scream, but Kid had whirled around and kicked it viciously before she could. He then completely destroyed it with Liz and Patti. After confirming its' demise, Kid took a step to Maka. Unable to stop herself, she moved away immediately; frightened of his brutality. Her eyes were wide as if disbelieving. He clenched his teeth, obviously unhappy that she was scared of him. He disappeared and reappeared behind her and hugged her. "I'm sorry; you won't ever see me like that again…"

**5. **_**Pathetic **_

"No! The symmetry!" Kid got onto his hands and knees in defeat. After Kid stated that Liz's nails weren't symmetrical she mentioned the Sanzu Lines which caused him to go into a state of depression. "I'm trash! No, worse than garbage!" He cried. Maka happened to be walking by when she saw Kid. She was about to ask what was wrong when he shouted, "I'm a terrible excuse of a shinigami!" Suddenly understanding, she bent down in front of him and said, "You're not terrible." He looked at her teary-eyed and refused to give in, "No! I'm pathetic…" Maka reassured, "If you were pathetic, would I do this?" She suddenly leaned in and kissed him. It was short, and she pulled away. He blushed and she grinned daringly, "I love you just the way you are."

**6. **_**Poison **_

Maka strolled into the ballroom in her dress. It was long and strapless; it showed her curves perfectly. Kid couldn't help but stare as he watched from above the dance floor. It felt like electricity was surging through him as she walked toward her partner and boyfriend, Soul. When Kid's eyes rested on his old friend, a painful, throbbing in his heart made him look away. _Maka… You're my poison. You tempted me to get a taste. Now I'm intoxicated by you. It feels like I'm dying every time I see you with him._

**7. **_**Never  
><strong>_

Kid and Maka were snuggling on the couch together cutely. They would chuckle occasionally from their happiness of being together. After a moment of silence, Maka began nervously, "Kid, can I ask you something?" He opened his eyes to gaze into hers, "Sure." She hesitated for a moment, which he noted, then responded, "What would you do if I died?" The atmosphere suddenly became heavy. He visibly tensed and looked at her sternly, "You will not die." She stared at him curiously and replied, "Kid, I'm only human, I can't live as long as you can…" "You won't leave me. You will never die." He gripped her shoulder. "I'm Death and I refuse to take your soul…"

**8. **_**Chocolate**_

Maka was at Kid's mansion in one of the various living rooms. There were some chocolates that she was eyeing hungrily. Kid followed her gaze then chuckled as he picked up the bowl, "Here" he handed it to her. "Erm, thanks…" She answered, embarrassed. "Go on, you can have them." Kid smiled as Maka put one in her mouth. "Mmm, these are delicious!" She ate a couple more and happened to get a chocolate stain on one side of her face. Kid noticed and was unhappy with the ruined symmetry. He reached out to her face and got the chocolate onto his finger. He then licked it and stated, "You're right, that was good." Maka blushed heavily in response.

**9. **_**Miserable **_

"Maka, you need to forget about him," Kid urged. Maka sniffled and looked away, unsure. "Look, Maka, Soul is an idiot for what he did. There are… plenty of other boys out there!" He said timidly. "But, I loved Soul…" Kid felt a stinging feeling in his chest as she said that. But, nonetheless, he comforted her as best he could. _I'll always be there for you… _

**10. **_**Breath**_

Maka was walking down Death City to her apartment late at night. The moon was laughing as an ominous wind blew. The wind unexpectedly stopped and Maka felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She didn't take another step and felt someone's breath on her neck. As she finally regained her senses she fought back, the figure then cupped her mouth and had an arm around her waist. She tried to scream but couldn't. The person turned Maka around quickly; moving his hand away from her mouth to behind her. Before she knew what was happening, he had kissed her. Maka forced her eyes open to see Kid. She tried to fight back, but eventually gave in. After a while, he pulled away and Maka could feel his warm breath. "I'm sorry, when I saw you, I couldn't stop myself…"

**11. **_**Sports**_

"I hate this game!" Maka exclaimed as she stormed off the court and onto the bench. Black*Star laughed as Kid followed her. He took a seat next to her and after a while he spoke, "I can teach you, you know." Maka looked at him oddly, "Huh?" She obviously didn't understand. "I can teach you how to play basketball... If you want to, that is." He added. She pondered for a moment then replied, "That sounds fun." Kid smiled in return and said, "We can start tomorrow, 8 A.M." Maka laughed, "Of course, it's a date then!" Kid blushed at the last remark.

**12. **_**Suspicion**_

_It seems like Kid has been avoiding me lately… _Maka thought as she saw him sprint off. _It's pretty suspicious… _After class, she went to his mansion and rang the doorbell. _I'll find out what's up. _Kid answered and looked bewildered to see her; almost afraid. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Maka asked. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about…" He insisted. "You're obviously hiding something! What is it?" Kid looked confused as he turned away from her. Maka could notice that he had gone red in the face. "I… I was avoiding you because I like you…"

**13. **_**Mistake**_

_There she goes again…To him… _Kid thought as he saw Maka catch up with Soul. _Why does she go with him? Why not me? _He thought glumly. "What's wrong Kid?" He snapped up to see Maka with concern written on her face. "Weren't you with Soul?" He asked. "I was, but I noticed that you looked unhappy. So, what's on your mind?" She smiled. "Do you really want to know?" _It doesn't matter; she'll reject me anyway… _"Yes," she was determined. "It's just… The girl I love likes another boy." He frowned. Maka replied, "Is that so… Who is this girl? Maybe I can help," she explained. _You… _"She's a close friend of mine. Don't worry about it." _There's no mistake… She loves Soul…_

**14. **_**Cold**_

Maka shivered. She was out with Kid on a date. "Are you cold?" He asked as he heard her teeth chatter. "Erm… Kind of," she admitted. He took off his jacket and draped it onto her shoulders. He then put his arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Are you still cold?" Maka cuddled with him and replied, "I feel a lot better, thanks."

**15. **_**Milk**_

"This is delicious, Maka!" Kid exclaimed as he took a bite of his eggs. "So symmetrical!" Maka giggled, "Thanks!" Kid finished quickly and started on his milk. He tried to drink it too fast and some spilled onto his jacket. He didn't seem to detect it, so Maka grabbed a towel and walked toward him. "I'll take care of that." He looked confused. She leaned close to him and started wiping the stain out. He blushed at the close proximity and because he didn't know what she was doing. "There you go, good as new."

**16. **_** Needles**_

"I'm sorry," Kid apologized. He had ripped his coat sleeves because they weren't symmetrical. "It's alright," Maka assured. She was sewing it back together. After a few minutes, Maka had accidentally pricked her finger with the needle, "Ouch!" Kid jumped out of his seat and ran to her, "Are you okay?" He pulled out a band-aid and put it on her cut gently. _Thank you… _

**17. **_**Control**_

Kid was a control freak when it came to Maka. He wanted to know where she was and what she was doing all the time. He got so obsessed that symmetry became a thing of the past. Maka didn't mind much, she enjoyed the fact that she was getting more attention than his symmetry fits.

**19. **_**Puppy**_

"Oh, Kid! He is so adorable! Thank you so much!" Maka exclaimed as she hugged Kid. "You're welcome, Maka…"He blushed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Ruff, ruff!" A pallid colored puppy jumped up and down with his tongue hanging out. "It wasn't that big of a deal…" _I can get anything for you… _

**20. **_**Mother**_

_I can't think… _Maka sighed as she closed her book. "What's wrong?" Kid asked while closing his book as well. They were reading at the DWMA's library. "It's just… This was the day that my mom left…" Maka explained. Kid frowned and didn't reply. Maka got up as if to leave and passed Kid. Without standing up, Kid grabbed her wrist; stopping her. "Maka, I love you, and," he stood up, "I won't ever leave you."

**21. **_**Teacher**_

"So, when you concentrate hard enough, you can use your soul wavelength on your enemy," Kid enlightened. Maka nodded understandingly, "I can use regular punches and give it off for a stronger attack, right?" "That's correct. Try not to rely on it too much, though. It could get dangerous," he warned. "Thanks for the help!" Maka kissed both of his cheeks symmetrically.

**22. **_**Hypocrite **_

Kid blasted the monster into oblivion. He was bleeding quite a bit and Maka gaped at him. "Kid! Why would you do that? You could've killed yourself!" She scolded angrily. "I needed to…protect you," he panted. "You told me that a person shouldn't put themselves at risk when it wasn't their time to go! Kid, you're such a hypocrite!"

**23. **_**Sky**_

"It's so beautiful," Maka pointed to the sunset. She and Kid were on a date at the beach. "Wouldn't it be great to just… fly away?" Kid turned to her and said, "Do you want to fly?" She smiled and nodded. Kid pulled himself up and grabbed Maka's hand. Beelzebub appeared behind him and they got onto it. "I don't know…" Maka was having second thoughts as Kid stated, "Hold on!" Beelzebub shot off into the sky and Maka screamed; holding onto Kid. After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw the pretty, sparkling ocean underneath. _It's stunning…_

**24. **_**Money**_

"Oh please, could you spare some money…?" An old lady crawled toward the couple. Maka looked at her with sympathy as Kid bent down with a large sum of cash and handed it to her. "Oh my, bless you, young one… Bless you…" She moved away as Kid stood up again. "Kid… You're so sweet," Maka kissed him on the lips and caught him by surprise. Even so, he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the moment.

**25. **_**Airplane**_

Kid didn't take pleasure in being in an airplane. He preferred riding on Beelzebub long distances but Maka had insisted that they ride on one. The journey was long and Kid felt really uncomfortable with all of the unsymmetrical people and the children's crying. About half way into the trip, Maka had fallen asleep on Kid's shoulder without him realizing it. She almost fell out of her seat when the plane turned if it wasn't for Kid catching her. He laid her head on his chest for the remainder of the flight. It wasn't as bad as he thought.

**26. **_**Sore**_

"Urgh," Maka clutched her shoulder. She was on a couch at Kid's mansion. "What's wrong?" He scooted over to her. "I'm a bit sore," she responded while rotating her shoulder. "Here, let me help you with that," he picked her up and laid her stomach on his lap. "What are you…?" He started massaging her back expertly. "That feels really good," she admitted. "I can help you anytime."

**27. **_**Alcohol**_

"Kid, let's have some fun~!" Maka stumbled to him. "M-Maka, no…You're drunk…" He tried. "You don't love me~?" She had puppy-dog pleading eyes. "Maka, of course I love—"Maka took advantage of the situation and kissed him. He refused at first, but ended up giving in. _I can't say no to her… _

**28. **_**Fall**_

_It was today, wasn't it? _Kid caressed Maka's bangs as she lay motionless. _Yes… It was this day last year… The day she fell down the cliff… I was there; I should've saved her… _Kid subconsciously clenched his fist and a tear escaped his eye. _That was when she got into this coma… When will she wake up? I hate this… _"K-Kid…?" A weakened voice alarmed him. It was Maka. He grabbed her hand and a very large smile appeared on his face, "Oh, Maka! Are you back? I love you! I love you so much!"

**29. **_**Joy**_

"It's a boy!" A doctor informed the new parents. Maka was crying tears of joy and Kid was smiling. After it was wrapped up, the doctors handed it to the mother. "He's cute… Kid, look! He looks just like you!" Maka rocked the baby back and forth in her arms gently. "He is adorable…" Kid confessed as he watched his wife and son. _My family…_

**30. **_**Violent**_

Patti and Liz returned to their human forms as Maka stated, "You're so violent…" Kid retorted, "I do what I have to." She gulped and responded, "Couldn't you have showed any mercy? Why did you have to be so cruel to that man's soul?" "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but…" Kid continued as he shot a piercing glare straight through her, "It's my job."

**31. **_**Cry**_

"Maka… Please don't cry," Kid urged as he wiped a few stray tears from her face, "I have to go." "No… Kid, please don't leave me!" She sobbed. "I'll always love you," Kid hesitated, "and I can only hope that you will too…" She shouted, "Kid! I love you, so much… I can't bear to be away from you…" Maka choked out. "I'll return in a few years, please don't cry… It'll make it harder for me to leave…" Kid kissed her. "Goodbye..." He disappeared. "No…!" She collapsed and clutched her heart. "Kid… I'll be waiting…"

**32. **_**Relief**_

Kid's knees failed him and he fell, "Really?" "Yes, Kid. I never loved Soul. I only thought of him as a friend." Relief washed throughout Kid. "This is…The greatest moment of my life…" He felt as if he had a permanent smile on his face. "I think you're exaggerating," Maka blushed. "No… This really is the best. I love you." He hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Kid!"

**33. **_**Photo**_

"Kid, if you could have a photo of anything, what would you have?" Liz asked. Everyone except Maka (who was studying) was at Black*Star's house. Before Kid could answer, Black*Star shouted, "Isn't that obvious? He'd want a picture of Maka naked! AHAHA!" Kid's face exploded into a very dark blush as he thought of Maka without any clothes… Soul looked at Kid angrily since he too had feelings for her as everyone else laughed. _I guess there's no denying it… _Kid thought.

**34. **_**Childhood**_

"Let's play a game!" Little Maka said. "Alright, wanna play tag?" Little Kid inquired as he poked her, "You're it!" He sprinted away from the girl as she chased him. Little Maka caught up with him and poked him. He turned around and started pursuing her. Little Maka halted because she wasn't sure whether or not to turn left. Little Kid couldn't stop himself in time and he tumbled into her. They were both in a giggling fit. "Hehe, Maka, will you marry me when we get older?" Little Kid asked. He was still on top of her as she replied, "Of course! Hehe."

**35. **_**Dirty**_

"What's wrong with him?" Maka pointed to Kid who was ranting about something. "See for yourself…" Liz laughed. Confused, Maka walked up to Kid and listened to some of what he was saying, "No… I'm an abomination for even thinking of that…Disgusting. What would Maka say? If she knew…" Still not understanding, Maka turned to Liz for some assistance. Liz was still laughing as she spoke, "He had a wet dream! And, and, you were in it! Hahaha!" Kid heard this and shouted, "Liz!" Maka went red in the face and fainted. _Wet dreams? With me?_

**36. **_**Confession**_

"I-I really like you, Kid!" Maka confessed as she blushed. "Huh?" Kid was at a loss for words. He finally uttered, "Since when?" She thought for a moment and then replied, "Ever since you helped me when I fell," she admitted. _That was just a few days ago… I've been in love for her for years and she's just now gotten feelings for me… _"So…Do you want to go out with me?" She asked. "Sure," he responded. _That's right…Keep your cool… _"Yay! I'm so glad…I didn't know what you were going to say…" "I'm not that bad. I guess I may seem intimidating, but once you get to know me, I'm a nice guy," he chuckled. She laughed as well. _Maka is my girlfriend now…!_

**37. **_**Worship**_

Kid worshipped his symmetrical goddess. The way she was constantly perfect in everything she did. Oh, how he adored the way she would smile at him and how she would gently speak to him. Maka was everything to him and his thoughts were always based around her. There was no way around it; he loved her. No matter how much he cared for her, they could not be together. He was a shinigami, and she was a human. Kid would live longer than Maka would. Despite that, he still worshipped her…Even after Soul had claimed her.

**38. **_**Contagion**_

"I'm so sorry, Maka," Kid apologized. "It's alright," Maka sniffled and pulled the covers up more. "No, it's my fault. Liz and Patti had colds and I passed it on to you!" She had sneezed right after he finished. Kid handed her a tissue which she expressed her gratitude with a 'thank you.' "Anyway," she sniffled again, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, you can go back home," she said. "I want to make sure you'll be alright…" He attempted. "No, I'll be fine. See, I'll recover by tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep…" He gave in, "Fine…" _I don't need sleep though… _

**39. **_**Sin**_

Kid had committed all of the deadly sins many times; he was, after all, Death. He had pride in his abilities as a shinigami. He even believed he was the greatest at times. Kid envied Soul. Soul had a special bond with Maka and even lived with her. He grew angry towards Soul for how close he was with Maka and how he thought so little of it. Kid lusted and even wanted to own Maka. The more he got, the more he wanted. When he figured out that she was going out with Soul, he took comfort in eating snacks. He ate more than he needed and even desired to have more. Then, as if he had no choice, he got lazy. He felt that he had no chance against Soul and decided against telling Maka his feelings. One thing was for sure, his sinning wasn't going to end anytime soon.

**40. **_**Heartless**_

"Kid…Let's go on a date," Maka insisted. "Not right now," Kid replied coldly. "Why?" Maka inquired gloomily, "You never want to go out." "Look, Maka, when the time comes, I'll have to take your soul. Okay? We're not the same at all. You're a human and I'm a shinigami. Do you get it?" He looked at her bitterly, "We can never be." She gawked at him, "But…It doesn't matter does it? I love you!" She attempted. "It does matter, and I do not love you. A shinigami doesn't love," he walked away from her as she shouted to him, "Kid! You're so heartless!"

**41. **_**Blanket**_

Maka grumbled as she pulled the cover toward her, "Stop hogging the blanket, Kid." He mumbled back to her, "I wouldn't have to if you'd come nearer." She blushed. _That's true. _Maka snuggled closer to him. "See? Isn't that better," Kid held her under the covers. "Yeah," she admitted with a yawn. "Now we can both be under the blanket."

**42. **_**Ravenous**_

"Maka, I need you," Kid held his hand out to her. She looked reluctant as she responded, "What do you need?" He replied, "You love me right?" She nodded. "Then kiss me," he ordered. She seemed unwilling but leaned in until their lips met anyway. He seemed to enjoy it very much; she couldn't possibly end their relationship when she loved him so much. So, she did what he wanted just to be with him. It would've been considered _true love_ if he actually had feelings for the girl.

**43. **_**Magic**_

Death City was a magical place at this time of year. Everyone was in love and with their significant other; except Maka and Death the Kid. They had yet to express their feelings to each other. But, seeing all of her friends head over heels in love, Maka had gotten the courage to confess. Kid looked baffled when she told him; which she figured was a rejection. She was about to run off when Kid said, "You have feelings for me?" She concurred as he gave her a sweet kiss. They were together forever after that. Looks like Death City wasn't so bad after all.

**44. **_**Victory**_

"I can't believe it…" Kid looked down upon his opponent, "I won…" Then, out of nowhere, he started jumping up and down. "I won, I won, I won! Maka's mine!" He ran over to claim his prize and grabbed her. He swung her around happily, "I beat Soul! Maka, I can finally be with you…!" She smiled as well; she had mixed feelings about the entire ordeal since she had a special bond with both boys. Soul was her weapon; but she loved Kid. Soul wanted to be with Maka and challenged Kid for her love. Obviously, Kid had won and Maka couldn't have been happier.

**45. **_**Favor**_

"Maka, can you do me a favor?" Kid asked his love. "What is it?" She inquired. "I know this is selfish of me…," He began, "But…" Maka looked at him expectantly. "I was wondering…" Maka started getting angry, "Come on, out with it!" She stomped her foot impatiently. He continued, "Would you come live with me?" Maka had a perplexed expression. "It's not like that… I mean, you live with Soul right now and it makes me really jealous…You'd have your own room and…," he tried to explain quickly. She still didn't say anything so he continued, "I love you, I wouldn't do anything to you. I've got a large mansion, too…Please?" Maka, still unable to speak, faintly nodded and Kid had a grateful expression.

**46. **_**Assignment **_

"Maka's soul…" Kid stated, "I have to take it…My duty as a shinigami depends on it…" His hand trembled as he reached out to the soul. _I don't want to do this…I want Maka to stay here with me… _He grabbed the soul and a portal-like opening appeared to his side. He swallowed the anxiety he felt and said, "It's time to move on. Maka, everything will be fine, I'll make sure of that." He moved the soul towards the opening, "Don't worry." The soul disappeared into the opening and the portal had vanished leaving Kid an empty feeling. _I completed the mission…So why do I feel like this? _

**47. **_**Tattoo**_

"Maka…!" Kid grabbed her arm, "What is this?" He moved her shirt sleeve up to reveal a large skull tattoo. "I got a tattoo," she said simply, "I was drunk…" _Maka's innocence…! _"Maka! Why would you do that?" Kid was angry that she had even thought about ruining her skin and symmetry. "What? Haven't you ever gotten one?" She was slipping away from him. "I can't. Even if I did try, it'd go away within a day!" "Why are you so mad? It's just a picture…!" Kid lost his composure, "It is _not _just a picture! You are asymmetrical now and your innocence is gone! You're not old enough to be drinking! I…I don't want to see you hurting yourself…" He calmed down as he saw her in tears. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get it… Black*Star and Soul were drinking and I didn't want to look like a wimp…"

**48. **_**Grudge**_

"I'll never forgive you!" Maka ran off leaving a very distressed Kid. "I had to…! Maka, come back!" He chased after her and grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She refused. "Not until you listen to me!" He pulled her towards him and held her close. She resisted but could not hope to beat the shinigami's strength. "Maka…I had to do it. It was the only way to keep you safe. Soul was lost in the madness…Do you understand?" She was still trying to get away from her as she sobbed, "Soul was not lost…! I could've saved him!" Kid's heart throbbed painfully. "No…Hate me if you must, but I will still love you."

**49. **_**Lullaby**_

Maka's serene voice was beautiful. Kid loved to listen to her sing despite how shy she was about it. He had to hide in order to hear it because when he asked she simply refused. This was one reason he fell in love with her. Maka's lullaby was so calming that Kid couldn't help but yearn for it. So, he snuck into her room to hear her sing every day. It became a routine for Death the Kid and he didn't mind at all.

**50. **_**Embarrassment**_

"Kid…Did you really say that?" Maka blushed deeply. "Erm…" He was about to lie, but hung his head in defeat, "Yes…" She was playing with the hem of her skirt as she spoke, "So, you want to…Make love with me?" _Stupid Black*Star…! _"I-I do. But, I can wait until you're ready… I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do…" He felt extremely embarrassed. "Um, no, I love you and I want to make you happy…So if you want to I'm okay with that…" She looked embarrassed too. "But if you don't want to I'm perfectly fine with waiting…," he insisted, "I don't want to rush our relationship." "No, I want to…Make love with you…" Maka admitted. _She wants to…!_

**51. **_**Enraptured**_

"Maka," Kid got on one knee and looked up to her lovingly, "Will you marry me?" Maka was crying tears of complete bliss as she spoke, "Yes, yes!" She leapt onto him and hugged him. They fell back and were laughing together happily. "I love you, Maka Albarn," Kid said as he put a ring on both of her ring fingers to conserve the symmetry. The rings had little shinigami skulls similar to the ones he had. "I love you, Death the Kid," she told him with a bit more emotion. They kissed and were enjoying their time together. "I'm so happy…" Maka wiped a stray tear. "Me too…" Kid admitted.

**52. **_**Tissue**_

Maka sneezed as Kid handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks," she expressed her gratitude as she wiped her nose. She was about to give it back when he said, "You can keep it. See you." He walked away and Maka started to inspect the piece of cloth. It had Kid's initials 'DTK' written onto the corner of it and there was a shinigami skull on the center of it. Little did she know that she'd keep it as a personal treasure for years to come.

**53. **_**Purple**_

"Kid, why do you always wear black and white?" Maka inquired. "I'm a shinigami, what do you expect?" He laughed a bit. "Well, you should wear more colors. You'd probably look good in everything," She looked at him in thought. "Yeah!" Maka pushed Kid into his bedroom and started unbuttoning his shirt. "W-What're you doing, Maka?" He blushed. "I want to see you wearing purple," she walked into his closet and came back out with a purple dress shirt. She put it on him and began fastening the buttons. Pleased with herself, she stepped back to inspect her work. She was speechless at first, but said, "You're so handsome…"

**54. **_**Run**_

Maka Albarn never ran from battle. She stood up for what she deemed right and protected her friends no matter what. Her friends were the most important people in her life and they felt the same. When they were fighting the Kishin and Maka sacrificed herself to defend them they were all devastated. _The _brave Maka Albarn dying in a fight? It was definitely hard to believe. Each one of them believed that it was their fault she was gone and their relationship fell apart. Maka Albarn was the glue. Without her, they couldn't possibly continue as a group. It was over. Kid thought, _she should've ran…_

**55. **_**Unfair**_

_It isn't fair. Why did Maka have to die? She doesn't deserve this… _Kid thought bitterly. _It's all thanks to Chichiue. We could've saved her but he insisted it was her time to go…! She was completely symmetrical and beautiful in every way. Why did my love have to die? Why couldn't it have been someone else's? She was so perfect…I didn't even get a chance to confess. Is it because I'm a shinigami? …Is god trying to punish me by reclaiming his angel?_

**56. **_**Solitude**_

Kid didn't take Maka and Soul's engagement very well. He didn't appreciate that the love of his life was going to marry his best friend. No, he didn't like it at all. But, since they were both very close to him he had to at least put up a cheerful front. Even if she knew about his feelings it wouldn't change anything other than ruining their relationship. Kid was able to get through the marriage looking happy even though he was doing it through gritted teeth. He figured that if he didn't see them often then his feelings would subside. Oh how wrong he was. His solitude only made them intensify. Kid wanted to see Maka more and more but knew that if he did he'd just yearn for her more. So he stayed in the darkness, all alone…

**57. **_**Similarities **_

"We'd be a pretty good match," Maka stated, looking up from her book. "Huh?" Kid pretended to be uninterested when he in fact wanted to hear more. "We're really similar," she clarified. "Elaborate a bit," Kid insisted. "Well, we both like books, we are both good at fighting, and we're both smart." Kid looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose that's true. What are you trying to say?" "I was hoping we could go on a date sometime," she smiled. "That sounds great, how about 8 P.M on Saturday?" Kid asked. "Cool."

**58. **_**Raincoat**_

"No! Maka, your raincoat isn't symmetrical!" Kid shouted in agony as he pointed to her in the rain. "Oh, this? I didn't really think about it. This is the only one I have right now…" Maka explained. "No. You're coming to my place," he dragged her all the way to the Gallows mansion and into a large closet despite them being soaked. "Hm…" He occasionally looked over at Maka who was patiently waiting for Kid. She knew how he could get when it came to symmetry. "Maybe…" He would frequently grab a coat and put it in front of her to see what it would look like but usually ended up putting it back onto the rack. At last, he picked one that seemed just right and told Maka, "Here, put this one on! Right away!" She changed quickly since it was just a coat and Kid stared. "You're stunning. Perfect symmetry!" He put two thumbs up into the air.

**59. **_**Touched**_

"Here…" Maka pushed a box into Kid's chest. "What is this?" He inspected the square package curiously. "It's a present…" "Hm? What for?" He wondered. "You've done a lot for me, so this is just my thanks…" He started to unwrap it; happy that he had gotten a gift. A perfect cake came face to face with the shinigami. It was completely symmetrical and looked delicious. Maka tried to justify why she had given him a cake, "I wasn't sure what to give you so I ended up making something…I hope it's alright…" Kid noticed how tired she seemed and how her fingers looked a little burnt. "Maka…How late did you stay up last night?" "Not too late…Don't worry; it wasn't that h-hard…" She yawned. _She must've stayed up late trying to make sure it was symmetrical… _"Let's eat it together."

**60. **_**Disagreement**_

"Look Kid, we need to take action now!" Maka waved her arms frantically, "The Kishin is out there right now!" Kid shook his head disapprovingly, "No, it's too dangerous." Maka tried to convince him, "Kid! If we wait any longer we won't be able to stop him! We are the only ones that can do it since Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul are gone!" Kid started to get angry, "Do you understand what you're saying? That would be suicide." Maka shouted, "If you aren't going to help me then I'll just defeat him myself!" She started walking off. Kid vanished and reappeared behind Maka and hit her hard on the back of her neck; knocking her out. He caught her before she fell and apologized, "I'm sorry…"

**61. **_**Frail**_

Maka didn't seem like a weak person. In fact, she was the bravest person Kid had ever met. She put up a strong front and fooled most people except for those closest to her. She could be hurt easily when it came to emotions. Only those that she let see the real her knew how deeply affected she was by her mother leaving and her father cheating on her mother constantly. Maka needed emotional support and, luckily for her, Kid was there. He was always there; even when she didn't need him. He supported her endlessly; and in return for his good deeds, they became a couple. _I'm here for you…_

**62. **_**Wary **_

"I don't know Kid…" Maka doubted herself. "Are you thinking of your dad again?" Kid pulled away from their embrace to look into her eyes. "Well…Yes. I don't think I can trust you…" _That hurts…_ "I'm not your father. I wouldn't do something like that to you. Maka is the only woman for me," Kid lightly kissed her. "Still…" She looked uncertain. _What can I do…?_ He grabbed her hand and put it to his heart. He kissed her again and Maka could feel his heart beat raise exponentially. He pulled away and asked, "Did you feel that? That only happens when I kiss Maka. When I kiss _you._"

**63. **_**Ruin**_

After Kid confessed his feelings to Maka, he expected them to start going steady. Instead, he was dumped and beaten up by Soul. Considering how jealous Soul could get, the couple decided to stop seeing Kid as much as they could. So, simply, their relationship as friends was completely and utterly ruined. There was no way to turn back the clock and fix things. Kid was never able to mend their relationship back together no matter how hard he tried. He ended up living alone since the only one he had loved ended up with someone else.

**64. **_**Gentle**_

"Ouch!" Maka tripped down a few stairs and scraped her knee. "Are you alright?" Kid rushed to her aid, "That doesn't look too good…" He wiped it clean with a spare cloth he kept with him. He then suggested, "Maybe we should take you to the Nurse?" Maka insisted, "No, it's alright. It's just a cut…" She tried getting up but failed. "That hurts…I don't think I can stand…" She clutched her knee where she had landed. Kid picked her up piggy-back style to insure the symmetry. "K-Kid?" She blushed as he walked to the Nurse's office. _You're so sweet…_

**65. **_**The End**_

"Maka…! Look out!" Kid pushed Maka out of the Kishin scarves' way. "No, Kid!" Maka strained to get back up as the scarves punched Kid; launching him back. She pushed herself up and charged toward the Kishin with Soul held tightly in her hands. The Kishin laughed at her weakness and the scarves threw her directly at Kid; causing them both a great deal of pain as Soul was dropped far away. The Kishin had his weapon in his mouth pointed at the two that lay on the ground. "Goodbye," he choked out as the weapon starting gathering energy. Noticing this, Kid climbed over Maka protectively and said, "I love you, Maka…" Maka struggled to speak, "I—"A huge explosion ended both of the meisters.

**66. **_**Internet**_

_The internet is very useful. _ Maka sent to Kid through an online messenger. The reply came and said, _It is. Now we can talk even when we aren't close. (: _ Maka laughed a bit to herself as she typed, _That's true. What're you up to?_ He responded, _Just talking to you and getting ready for a mission. _Maka typed quickly, _A mission? What are you going to be doing? _It took a minute for him to send a message, _Collecting some Kishin eggs. I gotta go. See you on that date on Saturday! ;) _She smiled to herself as she wrote, _Alright, good luck and see you then!_

**67. **_**Secret**_

"You're hiding something," Kid told Maka accusatively. "What are you talking about?" She pretended to look baffled. "You've been acting strange all day and your soul looks like it's keeping a secret," Kid said. _I forgot that he could see souls…_ "I don't know what you're talking about…" She attempted, seeming annoyed. "Come on, you can tell me…" He looked at her pleadingly. "No," she refused bluntly. "Tell me!" He insisted. "No!" She rejected. "Tell me!" He looked angry at this point. "Fine! I just started and it's my first time, okay?" She stormed off as Kid got a nosebleed.

**68. **_**Bike**_

"Where are you taking me?" Maka asked; toying with her blindfold. "You'll see in a bit," Kid pedaled the bike quickly and came to a halt after a few minutes. He led Maka to a certain point and took off her blindfold. Maka was speechless with what she saw. They were on a cliff that was adjacent to a beautiful, sparkling waterfall. "It's gorgeous…Thank you for taking me here, Kid." Maka couldn't take her eyes off of the sight. "You're welcome, Maka." A thought just occurred to the girl, "Just one question. When did you get a bike?"

**69. **_**Squint**_

It was an ordinary night in Death City as Maka walked down the streets with a handful of groceries. The only thing being different would be that it felt very eerie and ominous as the moon cackled. It felt as if someone or _something _was following Maka, planning its' next move. She pretended not to notice, but her eyes kept darting from side to side. Then, when she was positive she had heard something, she turned around quickly. She indeed saw a strange, black figure on a rooftop with glowing, golden eyes that were looking straight back at her. Maka squinted, trying to make out what it was, when it suddenly disappeared, leaving Maka with wild guesses. After that night, Kid decided not to follow Maka at night ever again.

**70. **_**Sweat**_

"I really appreciate you coming over here," Maka said as Kid picked up a small couch. "It's nothing; a lady should never have to lift heavy things," he set it back down on the other side of the room. "Really, thanks. I'll treat you to lunch for all of your help, how does that sound?" She smiled. "That'd be great," Kid pushed a bookshelf. Maka finished making lunch quickly and called for Kid. He walked in and was sweating pretty badly. She grabbed a towel and gently wiped his face. He blushed from the sweet gesture and started eating to hide it, "This is really good."

**71. **_**Don't**_

"Maka, don't do it…!" Kid put his hands up to show he was harmless. "No…No…I want it all to end…" Maka mumbled to herself as she pointed the gun threateningly at her head. Kid took a couple of cautious steps toward her, "No, you're just overcome with madness. Don't pull the trigger." Maka's eyes twitched crazily, "It's going to end…I'm going to go away…" Kid then leapt forward and grabbed Maka's wrist so that the gun was pointing away from her. The gun shot toward the wall as Kid squeezed her wrist maddeningly hard. The pain caused her to drop the gun and Kid kicked it away. She was crying now and Kid held her closely, "It'll all be alright…"

**72. **_**Science Fiction**_

"What's your favorite genre?" Kid asked as he turned the page in his book. "I like nonfiction and science fiction…I like to learn facts and read about adventures. What about you?" She briefly looked up at him before going back to reading. "I don't have a favorite but science fiction is a fun read," Kid began, "I have to know about all the countries so I read a lot of nonfiction." Maka got a bit interested, "How many languages do you know?" Noticing her sudden curiosity he replied, "Oh, I know every language." Maka responded, "_Every _language? Wow…" He smirked, "Yeah."

**73. **_**Ego**_

"Wow…" Maka was at a loss for words. "What's up?" Kid inquired. "It's just…You're so perfect. You'd be a _perfect _husband…" Kid smirked playfully, "How do you figure?" Maka blushed from embarrassment as she started listing his good traits, "Well…You're caring, protective, smart, and handsome." Enjoying this very much, Kid asked, "Is that all? Nothing else?" Maka thought for a moment, "Well, you are strong, you're Shinigami-sama's son, and you can support a family. You've got manners, too…" "Mmm, and why do you love me?" Maka said, "I love you because…Because of your personality. I love how you treat me and all we've been through. You're just…Perfect." _I don't think she understands how much this is inflating my ego… _

**74. **_**Midnight**_

"Kid, where were last night? You said you weren't going to have to stay late…" Maka asked dejectedly. "Hm? I had a last minute assignment to take care of…I promise I'll be with you tonight, okay?" Maka looked unsure but agreed, "Okay…" He gave her a quick peck before leaving for work and said, "Good. I'll see you tonight, love." At 8 P.M Maka started getting anxious. She kept looking out the window and checking the clock. 10 O'clock came and went as Maka started to grow tired. _He promised… _Before she knew it, it was already 11:30. She didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. The clock chimed midnight as Kid hurried inside. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch. _She's so faithful… _He took a seat and laid her on his lap. _I don't require sleep… _He watched her and played with her hair the entire night.

**75. **_**Hot**_

"Mmm, I don't feel like getting up," Maka rolled over stubbornly. "Come on, Maka." Kid urged as he patted the bedspread. He felt something soft. "Where do you think you're touching?" Maka threw the cover off in a fit of anger. What Kid saw caused him to gape; he was frozen stiff. "Huh?" Maka looked down at herself and realized that she was only wearing underwear. _Oh yeah! I took off my clothes because it got hot… _She blushed from embarrassment and noticed that Kid was still staring. "Get out of my room!" Maka threw a pillow at him so hard it caused him to fly out of the room. _Maka's so…hot…_

**76. **_**Fight**_

"Kid, Black*Star, stop fighting!" Maka shouted. They didn't seem to hear her since they just continued the battle. Maka couldn't take seeing both of her friends fighting for real. Black*Star was angry with Kid because he felt it was Kid's fault that Tsubaki was killed while Kid was defending himself. Getting annoyed, Kid started getting a death cannon ready and aimed it at Black*Star. Maka couldn't stop herself and ran in front of Black*Star as the death cannon was shot. A huge explosion ensued as Kid and Black*Star yelled, "Maka!" Kid hurriedly checked her pulse and patted her cheek; trying to wake her up. Black*Star just watched. "No…" Her pulse faded. "This is my fault…" Black*Star hated himself for the way he felt. He was actually happy that Kid lost the one he loved but was torn because he cared for Maka very much.

**77. **_**Goodbye**_

_She's…beautiful… _Kid sat on the windowsill of Maka's bedroom as she slept. He was completely hidden in the shadows other than his golden eyes that shined in the darkness. He watched her sleep every night until he wanted something more. He then started coming into her room and feeling her skin and hair. When that wasn't enough, he would give her light kisses on her cheeks from time to time. Kid started to want her more and more. When he realized that he needed to stop, he told himself that this was the last time. That night, he kissed her on the lips for a long while; enjoying the sensation. "Goodbye," he licked her cheek somewhat victoriously and sadly.

**78. **_**Weather **_

"Haha, how's this…!" Maka threw a snowball at Kid as snow pelted them. "Gah!" She hit him hard enough to knock him off of his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She ran over and kneeled beside him. His eyes were closed which caused her to worry. She bent down to feel his forehead as an impulse when his eyes shot open. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so he was on top. She was surprised while he was smirking. He definitely had something planned… "What're you…?" Before she finished, Kid's lips crashed into hers. They were kissing passionately for what seemed like ages. He reluctantly broke the kiss and they were both gasping. "Did you intend for that to happen?" Maka asked. Kid smiled deviously, "Of course. I needed to feel your kiss at the time…"

**79. **_**Rage**_

"What the _hell _are you doing with Maka?" Kid felt like there was ice in his veins as he saw these…these _men_ playing with Maka. There was rope binding her wrists together and she looked pretty beat up. One man had his _dirty _hands up Maka's shirt…! Kid was taking big breaths subconsciously trying to get rid of the anger which wasn't working. "Whattuh you gonna do abou' it?" This man was obviously drunk. Kid punched the guy that was touching Maka so hard that the wall he hit cracked. The other men looked at Kid with terrified expressions and were shaking in their boots. Kid rounded on them and kicked them as if they were asymmetrical mummy dogs; sending them flying. Kid turned to Maka and tried to comfort her. She was crying uncontrollably and was beyond reason at the moment. Deciding it'd be better to take her to a comfortable environment before taking off the rope, he set off for the Gallows with Maka in his arms. _Those damn rats…Making a move on her…! If I see them ever again, I will__** freaking**__ murder them! _Kid was still very angry.

**80. **_**Three**_

There were _three _steps to Death the Kid's personal mission. And _every_ time he thought about it, it made him angry since three is such an _asymmetrical _number! But, when he thought about the contents of each stage, it made him forget about the dull number. **Step One: Have Maka fall in love with him. **He found this one very important; as it was most vital of the three. **Step Two: Marry Maka and have her live in the Gallows. **This one wasn't as essential as the other two, but it still made him feel delighted. **Step Three: Have eight kids; four boys and four girls. **This one was crucial. If he was going to have kids and continue the succession, he had to have _eight _kids… He thought back to step two. _Maka would have my last name… _

**81. **_**Shut Up! **_

"So you two are going out now?" Black*Star cackled, "HAHA, Kid and Maka are going to get married and have kids!" Maka blushed as Kid rose out of his seat threateningly. "What is it? Are you going to _propose _lover boy?" He made kissy-faces as he made fun of the shinigami. "Be quiet Black*Star…" Maka muttered lowly. "Oh? I think she _accepted_! You should be glad that a great STAR like me is around to help you out!" He laughed some more, "Maka and Kid, sittin' in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He ran down the hall screaming the same thing over and over as both Maka and Kid chased him shouting in unison, "Shut up!"

**82. **_**Floor**_

Maka was rushing through the corridors of the Gallows mansion in search of Kid. She just _had _to let him know that she gave him the wrong notes in class or else he'd fail the test! Turning the corner quickly, she ran right into Kid himself and knocked him over. She was hovering over him for minutes awkwardly. Kid tried to keep his composure, "It's nice to see you Maka. What're you here for?" She blushed from embarrassment as she jumped off of him. She thought he looked disappointed, but wiped that idea away immediately as she said, "Your notes…Aren't the right ones…Here," she gave him the right notes and ran off before he could reply. "Erm…Thanks?" He was still on the ground.

**83. **_**Fashion**_

"Umm, Kid?" Maka fidgeted nervously but nonetheless looked determined. "Hm? What do you need?" He turned to face her fully. "I was hoping that you could help me out…I can't figure out what I should wear for the dance." _This way I'll wear something he likes… _"Why would you ask me about that?" _Think of a lie…Think of a lie…! _"Well…It's just that you've got good fashion sense and I want to make sure I'm perfectly symmetrical!" She laughed uneasily but he seemed to accept it. "You're right! Let's get to it, then!" He ushered her to his house where they began searching for dresses.

**84. **_**Remedy**_

"Achoo!" Maka sneezed into her sleeve. "Some cold, huh?" Kid asked. "Yeah, it's terrible," she sniffled for effect. "Well, you know what they say," he leaned in close to her ear as if it were a secret, "The best way to cure a cold is to pass it on…" Maka was completely oblivious, "Pass it on? How?" He smiled and whispered, "Through a kiss…" Maka's eyes widened as he continued, "Do you want to try?" Kid waited patiently for her response as she hesitantly nodded. He slowly leaned in; making sure that she wasn't going to change her mind. He kissed her as best a shinigami could kiss a sick person. It was sweet, but felt a bit awkward at first. As he pulled away, a realization hit Maka, "Wait, you can't get sick…!" He chuckled and thought, _Lying to her was worth it… _

**85. **_**June**_

June is the sixth month in a year. And just like the number six, Death the Kid would never hear a special six words from his love. Oh, how much he would adore and treasure the memory of Maka saying it. But, it wasn't meant to be. Soul and Maka were madly in love and were sleeping together. Kid, as Shinigami-sama's successor, had to protect and preserve the world after his father was gone. And, that being his purpose, he'd need to accomplish it, with or without love. Even after he took the position he couldn't forget about his first crush. He wanted to hear her say it… _I love you, Death the Kid!_

**86. **_**Idiot**_

"I love you very much and I know you like Soul…" Kid said sorrowfully, "But I couldn't help telling you my feelings since seeing you with him is too much to handle…I know that this will ruin our relationship as friends so I'm going to conceal myself in the Gallows mansion and try to get rid of these feelings." Maka looked awestruck, "Kid…" He continued, "You don't have to tell me that you don't return the feelings…Since my heart can't take anymore…" Maka said more sternly, "Kid." He ignored her again, "A shinigami isn't supposed to fall in love with humans so this is good—""You idiot!" Kid looked at Maka who seemed angry. "How did you get the idea that I love Soul? He is my weapon partner! Also, if you love someone, you have to fight for them, not run away…" Kid looked almost hopeful, "What are you trying to say? …Do you…maybe…have feelings for me?" Maka smiled happily as if indicating a yes.

**87. **_**Lazy**_

"Maka, come over here," Kid motioned to the bed that he laid on. Kid had taken his father's place and Maka was one of his maids. "O-Of course, Death," she got onto the huge bed but was as far away from him as possible. "Closer." She nervously moved nearer him but was still a bit off. "Come here, I want to have some fun…" he patted the spot next to him. Maka gulped and edged toward him. "Why so tentative?" He breathed into her ear; causing her to shiver. He pushed her down gently and kissed her. "I'll do whatever you want," Maka said bravely. "Is that so…" He pulled the covers over his head again, "I want you to stay by my side tonight."

**88. **_**Promise**_

"Will you…come on this mission with me?" Kid asked, "It needs two meisters…" Maka replied, "But Kid, this mission could take years to complete. I can't just leave everybody." He looked desperate, "But…I can make sure that you're happy. You can have whatever you want…! I promise you!" _That's pretty tempting…_ Maka began, "That…" She couldn't resist his pleading expression, "Sounds alright." His face lifted as he said, "You'll come?" She responded, "Yup!"

**89. **_**Hospital**_

"I detest hospitals," Kid went on, "They disgust me." Maka looked confused as they continued down a corridor of the hospital, "Why?" Kid replied almost instantly, "All the people in it are not symmetrical! And there's no black at all. Everything is completely white!" It seemed like he was sitting on these thoughts for a while. Maka attempted, "Well, a hospital saves people, right?" He looked thoughtful, "I suppose. But when I take Chichiue's place I'm going to make sure that everything is symmetrical, including hospitals." Maka laughed at his childlike behavior. "What's so funny?" She was still giggling as she said, "You're so silly…"

**90. **_**Music**_

_Maka, this tune's for you… _Soul thought as he started to play piano. The slow song caused all of the couples to get closer; including Kid and Maka. It wasn't a secret that Soul loved Maka. In fact, everyone _except _Maka knew; even Kid. He kept a close watch on Soul when Maka was around because he too loved the girl. After Kid found out about Soul's feelings the two boys always had tension in their conversations with underlying anger. Their relationship was on the very borderline of breaking. Maka laid her head on Kid's shoulder as the melody continued. Soul had been keeping an eye on them throughout the dance and his heart broke when he read her lips. They said, _I love you, Kid._

**91. **_**Lovely**_

"Here you go, Maka. The first step," Black*Star chuckled as he handed her a paper. "Thanks," she murmured as she took the note. It read: _Meet me at the old park in front of the beach. –Death the Kid _She ran off to the destination as Black*Star shouted, "Woah!" When she arrived, there was another note pinned to the tree. She ripped it off and read: _Come to the place I confessed to you. –Death the Kid _She sighed as she took off again. She wanted to see him. At the shoreline, there was another note pinned to the sand by a rock. She picked it up. It said: _Baby, turn around. _"Huh?" She did as it told and Kid was right there. "Like the day I first confessed to you…I am going to ask for your hand again." He got on one knee and pulled out a small black case. _Is he going to…? _"Will you, Maka Albarn, marry me, Death the Kid?" Maka fainted on the spot.

**92. **_**City**_

"This city is beautiful." Maka stated. Kid agreed, "Yeah. Chichiue did great in creating it. I'm very thankful of him." Maka got confused, "Thankful that you'll be the successor?" Kid chuckled from her ignorance, "No, I'm happy because if he hadn't created it I would never have met you and we wouldn't be where we are today. To that, am I thankful."Maka smiled, "I'm glad I got to meet you too. You're very important to me; so a _big _thanks to your father!" Kid laughed a bit at how she had said the word 'big.' She laughed with him. After all, laughter is contagious.

**93. **_**Calculating**_

"So all of the preparations of our marriage are complete? Father agreed?" Kid questioned a servant. "Ah, yes sir. Everything is ready." Maka barged into the room and looked panicked. "What's wrong?" Kid moved over to her. "We forgot one thing…" Maka gulped, "It's that—"A large bang drowned Maka's voice out and stomping could be heard in the hallway. Kid looked at Maka questioningly as the door she had gone through had again been pushed far too hard. "What…" Kid's voice stopped as he saw who it was. "What the _hell?_ You are **not **taking Maka away from me! Come over here, now!" Spirit looked very angry. Maka cowered behind Kid and gripped his coat sleeve as she said bravely, "No…I want to be with Kid." A nerve snapped in the father, "Maka, come here _**right **_now, young lady! And you, I don't care if you are Shinigami-sama's son! You will not take my Maka away from me!" Spirit reached for his daughter threateningly. Kid pushed Maka behind him and smacked the man's hand away, "I'm sorry, sir. I respect you but Maka and I will be getting married." _I completely forgot about Spirit…_

**94. **_**Muffle**_

Maka awoke with a start. Everything was completely dark and she thought that she was on a bed. She couldn't sit up at all. She then tried to move her hands but they were bound by something…! Starting to get scared, she tried to use her voice. Maka had just realized that some kind of cloth was in her mouth; muffling the sound. Recognizing the feel of the fabric, she found that she had a material over her eyes, too. She suddenly felt a firm, cold hand on her stomach. She wanted to shout, but all that came out was barely audible. "I need this to survive…" Maka's eyes widened as she recognized this voice. It was Death the Kid.

**95. **_**Mask**_

"Do you plan on telling me who you are?" Maka smiled at the gentleman behind the mask. It was a masquerade ball at the DWMA and this man was concealing himself very well. "Not quite yet…" He chuckled at her impatience. The green mask that covered his entire face seemed to be mocking the meister. She just had to know who it was…He was far too charming. "You are beautiful… Would you like a glass of wine?" The boys that wanted to attend the dance had to hide themselves behind these masks until the party was over. "That'd be great, thanks." "It's no problem at all," he walked over to the punch table and started pouring two glasses. "Wait a sec…" Behind the mask, she could see black hair, along with the unmistakable white lines. _Is it…Kid?_

**96. **_**Attitude**_

Maka Albarn's first love was Soul Evans, her weapon partner. He considered himself _cool _but was very lazy. With his shark-like teeth it was difficult to kiss him without consequences. He was a bit impatient, too. And, Maka's next love was Death the Kid. The two boys contradicted themselves; they were like opposites. Kid was obsessed with symmetry and anytime he saw something that wasn't perfect he'd correct it immediately. When he wasn't thinking of symmetry, he was very sincere. His manners went unrivaled for his entire life. But, what got Maka was his attitude. Sure, he felt good about himself, but wasn't conceited. He wasn't jumping around all the time like Black*Star, nor was he sitting on the couch all day. Kid seemed cold, but he meant well, and once you got to know him, he was a good guy. Also, he had the best status and amount of money a person could have and yet, he didn't boast about it in the least. He was, no doubt, Maka's prince.

**97. **_**Annoying**_

"Kid…" Maka tried to keep her anger at bay, "I don't think I can handle this." Kid sobbed on and on about his hair not being symmetrical. "KID!" Maka startled him, "We need to talk! Pronto!" She grabbed the shinigami by the ear (which he whined about the symmetry) and pulled him into the other room. She literally threw him onto the couch. "Look Kid, it's either symmetry or me. Pick one," Maka was serious. Kid looked up to her, horrorstruck. "Maka, I…" Maka put her foot down, "Your symmetry fits are very annoying. I can't live with this. If you can't get rid of them then I will leave. You just have to decide what's more important in your life…" her expression showed that she was determined. "Do you even have to ask…?" Kid seemed upset, "Of course symmetry is important, but I can't live without Maka."

**98. **_**Swift**_

"I will beat you!" Maka proclaimed loudly. "Now, now, guys…" Kid attempted to stop the fight. "You really think you can beat GOD? Haha, you couldn't even do it with Kid helping you!" Black*Star laughed. Kid suddenly got angry, "Okay, this just got personal. Maka, let's kick his ass." Black*Star smirked, "Nice to see you join in. The first person to get to Soul wins. Of course, you two can work together… Start!" Black*Star ran off like an idiot. "Alright, Maka. I've thought of the perfect plan. First…" She had already dashed after Black*Star. Kid sweat-dropped as he said, "Wow, she sure is fast."

**99. **_**Pollen**_

"Haha," Maka laughed as she and Kid rested in the flowers next to each other. "It really is pretty," Maka referred to the flowers and the pollen everywhere. "I told you you'd have fun," Kid smiled. "Well, you have a pretty _weird _idea of what's fun, what with symmetry," she chuckled. "Aww, what's that supposed to mean? That wasn't very nice," he playfully pouted. "Oh… I'm sorry," she took it seriously. "No, I'm scarred for life. Do you hate me?" He teased. "No, I love you, idiot!" she kissed him to prove her point.

**100. **_**Kink**_

Kid was considered perfect. He was Shinigami-sama's son, was smart, handsome, had lots of money, had good manners, and was a shinigami himself. Well, there was just one thing…He was just a _bit_ obsessive over symmetry. Every girl took this as an immediate turndown as soon as they saw one of his fits. Except one; Maka Albarn. She knew that everyone wasn't perfect and accepted that. She accepted _him _and became his buddy. It seemed as though everyone was her friend; she didn't disregard friendship at all. In fact, it seemed that she made it a personal mission to befriend everyone she met. Kid didn't mind; he found her gentleness very attractive. Just as she accepted him, he accepted how she occasionally got violent. In the end, they both had kinks in their personalities.


End file.
